


Driven to die

by Blue_Crow757



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Formula 1 RPF, Game of Thrones (TV), Rush (2013)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drug Use, Drunk Sex, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, To Comment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23201194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Crow757/pseuds/Blue_Crow757
Summary: The sexy and glamorous world of Formula 1 is mainly driven by the rivalry between drivers Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen. They had very different characteristics: while Stark is methodical and brilliant, Targaryen adopted a more stripped-down style, typical of a bad boy. The dispute between the two reached its peak in 1976 when both took several risks in the cockpit so that they could become the Formula 1 world champion.
Relationships: Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	1. 1.

In Formula 1, 25 drivers are registered throughout the season. But on average 7 of them die before the end of the season. Many people ask themselves what kind of people would do something like this, a job that would later kill them. 

These were the case of Rhaegar Targaryen since his childhood the concept of death intrigued and fascinated him. And in life, he found something that brought him closer and closer to death, F1. With each race a death, with each curve another scratch, that brought him a sense of mortality, which made him leave his own body.

The life he chose brought with it several side effects, money, fame, woman, but above all, incomparable and immeasurable loneliness. Those who saw him thought he was crazy, for risking his life so recklessly, and those who ran alongside him or better after him still found him crazier, because they knew the risks up close.

He felt shallow and alone, he thought that maybe a friend would help him, making friends with someone from the same sport would make him more complete, but what he didn't know was that neither a friend nor a wife, let alone the love of the public could make him if he felt complete, but what he really needs was an enemy.

And his biggest rival did not come in the form of someone he feared, someone who inspired fear from the first second he had looked in his direction, but in the form of another driver who had a maximum of 5'4 feet.

The first time they met, Formula 3, he was with one of his many one night stands, at the preparation for the race, sitting inside the chassis of his kart which was very uncomfortable, that caused him great discomfort because of his height when he saw someone walking up to a kart in front of him. 

A very short driver, someone Rhaegar certainly had never seen before in any race, the new guy was wearing a navy blue race suits, with his last name written on his helmet, which hid his head and face along with the cloth that covered his mouth.

Wright, a typical name for someone coming from Britain, Rhaegar had learned this in his many English lessons. Lessons where he would much rather read about cars or Formula One racing, and his idol Edgar Barth, a German driver.

Rhaegar was a young man at a school in his hometown Berlin when he read about Barth, but in those days he already knew what he wanted to be, to drive in Formula 1.

“ How’s that ?”- He asked his mechanic 

“ Rowan Wright is a new driver, I think he is Scottish .”- His mechanic said 

“ He’s English blood, he’s been here since 5 am, driving on the track, you better watch you Rhaegar.”- Niclas Moser the team owner said 

The race started smoothly enough, Rhaegar was leading the race as always, but something surprising happened, the blue navy race suit driver, started to do some maneuvers to overtake his position. The blue Kart was danced behind Rhaegar’s, going from one side to the other, and it seemed that the blue kart, was going to overtake his, Rhaegar through his car to block the side of the road the other driver was using as a scape.

Yet when he least suspected, the blue car swiftly went to the other side of the track, pairing with him, that had been a spectacular maneuver, in an abrupt second moment, he looked to the side and saw, the greyer-blue he had ever seen before. Still, he had to focus on the race, for at least two minutes, they were paired viciously fighting for the leading place. Until Rhaegar took the situation into his hands and did a crazily dangerous maneuver, he would have collided with the blue kart, if the other driver hadn’t braked and turned off the track.

Rhaegar passed the finish line and went straight to the podium, after the awarding ceremony, he went directly to the reunion of his team, his mechanic the owner of the team, and the girl he had gone out with. 

“ Hey, you prick !”- He heard a very feminine voice coming from behind him 

There they were, the driver in the blue race suit, still with the helmet on, Rhaegar thought on doing some type of joke about how his voice was too feminine for him to be a good driver, but before he could say anything the helmet was removed. 

What Rhaegar saw, swooned him, he didn’t expect the driver to be such a beautiful woman. She was somewhere in between the ages of 16 and 19, she had dar brown hair, white skin, and very severe jawline and eyes that were in between grey and blue. 

She didn’t have the beauty most women had, her jawline was quite severe, and she clearly didn’t care about her hair that was tied in a messy braid. She seemed to be furious, and that made her that much beautiful. But Rhaegar couldn’t lose his composure, so he straightens up as she preached at him. 

“ It was my line, I had that corner !”- She said ferociously 

“ You mean the one you spun out of and finished facing the other way? I think that corner had you .”- Rhaegar said sarcastically 

All the people around the laughed at his joke, and he saw as he stared into her eyes, that it only made her even angrier.

“ That move was suicide, if I hadn’t braked, we would have crashed!”- She said

“ But we didn’t, did we, thanks to your impeccable survival instincts.”- Rhaegar joked 

“ What’s your name !?!”- She asked him 

“ Rhaegar Targaryen, but you should already know that, by know, or you’ll know after I won every single race you come into, little girl.”- Rhaegar joked even more 

“ That type of driving will only lead you to one place, and an early grave .”- She scorned him 

“ Better to drive fast and die than to drive like an old lady.”- Rhaegar said 

The brunette just showed her a middle finger, and then turned her back and left, everyone around Rhaegar started laughing while he called her a bad loser. Rhaegar really thought that this would be the first and last time that he would see that girl, but he was completely wrong about that.

\------------------------------------------

Rhaegar was proved wrong about Lyanna, 5 years later, when they both ran for F1, she had somehow, been hired by one of the most traditional teams in the championship, Ferrari, and had made some changes to his car, which made it lighter.

Nobody believed that she could win, many said that a woman could never drive so well as a man, but that changed, when she won the championship that year, Rhaegar remembered very well the moment when she stood on the podium raising the trophy, while he, he hadn't even made it to the podium.

He went to the racetrack locker room, knowing that he would not be disturbed there, and sitting on the bathroom floor with one of the celebrations' shampoos he lit a cigarette, and began to reflect on what he was going to do with his life.

That was when a voice that was clearly not in his head, it rang in his ears, he looked up and saw her, Lyanna Stark, he came to know that she used a false name on F3 because of her, parents but now that she was of age and married, the old man could say nothing.

“ You mind if I sit?”- She asked humbly 

With a gesture of his hands Rhaegar, gave his permission for her to sit next to him on the dirty tile of the race track, they were silent, she didn’t reach for his cigarette and didn’t try to drink from the bottle of champagne that was between them.

“ So what is the champion doing down here and not at some big party ?”- He asked her 

“I hate parties, people laughing is a sigh o disrespect, it means they don’t fear you.”- Lyanna 

“ You haven’t changed a bit have you ?”- Rhaegar asked quite melancholy

“ Something changed, I got married, and I have a son.”- Lyanna said 

She didn’t know very well, why she was telling him that, why she wasn’t at the party with her two brothers, her husband and her, 4-year-old son. Something in her told that Rhaegar was the person she should be talking to at that moment, and there she was. 

“ What changed for you ?”- Lyanna asked 

“ Got married, had two children and got divorced.”- Rhaegar told her 

“ Wow, I didn’t think you’d actually get married someday.”- Lyanna 

“ I didn’t know Ferrari, let their drivers where a blue driving suit .”- Rhaegar said drinking from the champagne

“ I asked them kindly. And it is easier to differentiate me from the other Ferrari driver. “- Lyanna

“ No, it’s easy to differentiate you two because Jaime Lannister is 6-foot tall and you’re only 5 foot 4.”- Rhaegar said 

Lyanna gave a soft laugh, Rhaegar was always a funny guy, but she never laughed at his jokes, sometimes out of spite, and sometimes because she didn’t even find it that funny, but know they were all on their own. 

“ So champ, what are you doing here .”- Rhaegar asked 

“ I don’t know, but I don’t want to be with the other, they look at me in a strange way, as if I’m crazy for doing what I do .”- Lyanna 

“ And you came here because you know, I understand why you do what you do.”- Rhaegar 

“ Yeah, I think so .”- Lyanna 

“ So how’s your married life ?”- Rhaegar 

“ Don’t you think you’re asking too many questions ?”- Lyanna

“ I told you about my life. But you’re right you don’t need to …”- Rhaegar 

“ It wasn’t what I wanted to get married you know… I didn’t because …”- Lyanna 

“ Family pressure ?”- Rhaegar asked 

“ Well not exactly, but I just thought my father wouldn’t be happy about having a grandson out of wedlock .”- Lyanna 

“ And here, I thought you were a saint .”- Rhaegar 

“ Everybody has their moments, you and the rest of the pilots, seem to think I don’t have a life out of here, I do wake up early and go to bed early but, I have a life, It might not be as packed with, drinks and drugs as yours, but … I do my thing .”- Lyanna said getting up 

“ See you next year, champ .”- Rhaegar said 

“ See you, Targaryen .”- Lyanna said   
  
  


\------------------------------------------

His next memory of her was little more shocking, it was the F1 championship of 1976, in 1º of October, in Germany, a race was going to take place in the circuit of Nürburgring, the rain was torrential and the track was all wet, before the race, Stark held an emergency meeting.

“ So I called this meeting to talk about Nürburgring, this is the most stupid circuit and it is less than ideal to run at the perfect weather. But with this rain, to run in this track is suicide, so I vote that we cancel the race .”- Lyanna told them 

Her suggestion was to meet with mixed feelings, some of the pilots said she was right, others said she was wrong, but most disagreed with her. Stark was winning the championship, and Rhaegar was second but he was miles away from her, with one race less he could never reach her, and she would have the championship. But he knew she wasn’t doing that to win but because she cared for her, and the safety of the others.

But Rhaegar, was ready to do whatever it took to try to win, so knowing that Lyanna had already earned a reputation for being very undiplomatic, so she didn't hesitate to tell the truth. 

“ It seems you’re afraid to race in the rain. What’s the matter you think you can’t keep up ?”- Rhaegar said as his playful and carefree self he knew she would go after him 

“ Yes, I am afraid, but not of not winning I have the best time in the rain so, racing today is to my advantage because I’m faster than all of. “- Lyanna said 

Rhaegar knew she would say that, and for some reason, he didn’t feel guilt for turning people against her. He was desperate to win, and she was whopping his ass as she did the year before. 

“ I’m afraid, of dying I know that when I’m in a racing car there is a 20 % chance I will dye and I can live with that, but not one percent more. And know that percent is out of the roof .”- Lyanna 

“ Well, if you’re that good it will be easy for you to win. So let’s race .”- Rhaegar said 

They voted and most of the pilots were with Rhaegar, Lyanna sat on her sit, thinking how could they be such idiots to follow someone as crazy as Rhaegar Targaryen before she could get out of her sit she heard his voice. He was standing next to her and said. 

“ You know, Lyanna it would be easier to convince them if you made yourself more likable .”- Rhaegar said and went away 

He had no regrets about what he did, but he didn't know he would live to regret this bitterly, the race was everything but smooth, the rain did fuck with everybody but, Rhaegar as all of the other saw that an accident happened. 

The race continued, but Rhaegar didn’t know what had happened, he only came to know what happened after he won the podium. All the drivers were taken the same room they had had the reunion early that they. Rhaegar didn’t see some of the drivers there, neither Jaime, nor Lyanna were seen there, but he just realized what had happened when one of the organizers said. 

“ Lyanna Stark suffered an accident at the race, he lost control of her car and Stark twirled down the track, we don't know how it happened. She slammed her right into the protective fence and went back to the track. Pilot Sandor Clegane was unable to dodge and hit her. We heard that splinters from the windshield flew in her face, and ended up puncturing her helmet, her car caught on fire, but she wasn’t hit by the flames, she was rushed to the hospital.”- The organizer said with a stone-cold face 

Guilt ran through Rhaegar’s body as if it was the venom of a snake that had bitten him. Shock took over him, while they said that for now Lyanna would be replaced by Balon Greyjoy, indefinitely. Rhagear only came back to himself when he heard some shouting. 

A dark-haired man, with a severe face, was standing in the middle of the room, he seemed to be furious, and Rhagear had in the back of his mind that he looked a lot like Lyanna.

“ Calm down sir .”- One of the drivers said 

“ How can I be calm, my sister is between life and death, at the and those responsible for this are here !! "- The man shouted

“ That’s Lyanna’s brother, Ned Stark … I think he invaded the meeting.”- Arthur Dayne one of Rhaegar’s oldest friend s and his teammate at Mclaren told him 

“ How is she ?”- Jamie Lannister who was close to him asked, he somehow had entered but Rhaegar hadn't seen him before 

“ My sister was hit by debris on her face, she will be scarred for life, she had a concussion, two broken ribs and the smoke from the fire entered her lungs, her situation is critical, the doctors don’t know if she will be through this night .”- Ned said calming down a bit 

“ Ned let’s go .”- The other men, older but similar to Ned asked Rhaegar immediately thought that was her other brother 

“ No Brandon I came here to say something, Lya was a victim of carelessness and stupidest of all of you, but you mister Rhaegar, you are the most responsible, now that she is no longer with me, you can win the title that you so long for !!!”- Ned 

“ Don’t talk to him like that we all voted for the race to go on .”- Arthur stood up and defended his teammate

“ Of course, and the worst thing is that you’re not going to be responsible for that. I wish you could feel the guilt, but I know that someone inconsequential and uncommitted like you would never feel the guilt !!”- Ned roared 

And nobody dared to say a thing, they just listened to him, Rhaegar felt guilty, Ned got out of the room and went away without any other words, the meeting was trembling but the guilt was still there.

\------------------------------------------

Going to the hospital was not easy, Rhaegar went at least once a week, he tried to give a letter he had written to Lyanna, but he knew that just as he had been barred from the entry he knew that Ned would not let her read it.   
  
Somehow every time he reached a podium something that ended up happening with Lyanna out of the competition, he felt shallow, as if the victory doesn't matter so much anymore. Every time he climbed a podium, the feeling of nausea and the chill that went up his spine came back.   
  
But what made him definitely come to respect Lyanna even more than he realized, was what happened at Monza's Grand Prix in Italy, 42 days later. He arrived on the track, as usual, an hour before the race, and saw that there was a great commotion on the entire race track.  
  
“What happened?”- Rhaegar asked,   
  
“Lyanna is here.”- Arthur said still dumbfounded   
  
“She came to see us?”- Rhaegar asked   
  
“No, she’s going to race.”- Arthur    
  
Rhaegar was as shocked as Arthur, but he decided to go see Lyanna, at the Ferrari box, he ran through fans and journalists, that made the place almost a living hell, he passed the guards and immediately saw Lyanna. 

  
He saw her back; she was looking at the map from the track, memorizing the whole track, he exclaimed her name, and swiftly she turned to him, at that moment he was shocked again, almost like the first time they had met, but that would be even more engraved at his mind, that he knew. 

  
She had tree scars crossing her right cheek and had some other scars on her neck, he was strangely still beautiful on Rhaegar’s eyes, she looked at him fondly, but as always not showing as much emotion as the rest of the pilots would have.   
  
“Is that bad huh?”- Lyanna asked in her usual tone   
  
“No.”- He said, in a softer voice   
  
“ In the hospital, I asked them straight away, no bullshit, how bad my appearance would be, they said with time it will be fine, but I know it won’t, I can tell, seeing your reaction, I’ll spend the rest of my life with a face that frightens people .”-Lyanna Said getting closer to Rhaegar   
  
They were at arm's length know, and he could clearly see the damages that the crash had done her. The feeling of cold down his stomach and the goosebump at his spine came back.   
  
“Lya, I tried to write you a letter and I went to the hospital…”- Rhaegar   
  
“Ned told me, he also made sure you wouldn’t get in. He wanted you to never lay your purple, demonic eyes on me again, as he said. But he doesn’t control me.”- Lyanna   
  
“I wanted to apologize, the driver in Germany, before the race, I swayed the room.“- Rhaegar said wistfully  
  
“Yes, you did.”- Lyanna said calmly,   
  
“That race should never have gone ahead.”- Rhaegar admitted it again with melancholy, leaving his head down and looking directly at the floor like a child that was being preached   
  
“No, it shouldn’t.”- Lyanna said again on her calm voice   
  
“So in many ways, I feel responsible for what happened to you.”- Rhagear said know to look back at her grey-blue eyes   
  
“You were, but trust me, watching you win those races, while I was fighting for my life, you were equally responsible for getting me back at the car.”-Lyanna  
  
Lyanna said no more, she turned away and went with the owner of her team, Rhaegar followed the reporter into a crowded room, he stayed at the door, listening to what they were going to say.   
  
“How are you feeling Lyanna?”- Was the first question the reporters did   
  
“Fine.”- Lyanna answered it with her typical confidence   
  
“ Ferrari, immediately hire a replacement driver Balon Greyjoy, after they came to know of your condition.”- One of the reporters said   
  
“Yes, even before I got to the hospital, but let’s see where mister Greyjoy finishes and where I finish today.”- Lyanna said   
  
“Rhaegar Targaryen and Mclaren have caught up a lot while you were away.”- They said   
  
“ Yes, is there a question now or are you just trying to piss me off ?”- Lyanna asked causing some laughter in the room  
  
Rhaegar was happy that she was still herself, or that was just the image she was selling to the media.   
  
“What did your husband say when he saw your face?”- A German reporter asked  
  
“He said sweety, you don’t need a face to drive, only your left foot.”- Lyanna said   
  
All in the room laughed, even Rhaegar who was outside, know he knew she was still her old self, but the happiness would be cut short. The same reported came back at her.   
  
“I’m being serious, do you really think your marriage can survive, with you looking that way?”- The German journalist asked clearly trying to piss her off   
  
“And I’m being serious too … Fuck you. This conference is over.”- Lyanna said getting up and getting out of the room by a side door, far fro where Rhaegar was   
  
Lyanna was going to let it slide, but Rhaegar wasn’t as the journalists were getting out of the conference Rhaegar approached the reporter, they went to a room because Targaryen said to have some answer about the question. 

  
But before the man could listen to Rhaegar’s statement, the tall, blond, purple-eyed, man trough him on the ground and gave him a good punch.  
  
“Now, go back to your wife and ask her how you look, you prick.” - Rhaegar said leaving the room   
  


\------------------------------------------

After the race, Lyanna scored second place, she came behind Jamie Lannister, and after her came Rhaegar, who seemed to more than ever protecting Lyanna and preventing other pilots from overtaking her, but without trying to overtake her, like a watchdog.   
  
“It was good, you did well.” - Rhaegar  
  
“I was petrified, I think the fear of not being as good as I was … It just scared me. ”- Lyanna   
  
“You got out of the hospital in 42 days, that beyond anything.” - Rhaegar   
  
Before entering the podium Rhaegar and Lyanna talked about the race, but then some journalists tried to enter the room. Lyanna did finally admit to Rhaegar that she wanted was to escape from the constant press attention for some time, she was already a private person but knows she could cope with that type of stress.  
  
“I think I’m going home, my bag is at the boxes, I really just want to be as far from those rats as possible.” - Lyanna  
  
“You can’t get out of Italy without having a little fun .” - Rhaegar  
  
“But I won’t have peace anywhere around here.” - Lyanna   
  
“Well I’m going to a villa near Marbella owned by a friend of mine, there won’t be anyone there, he’s traveling to France, so I can whisk you off with me .” - Rhaegar promptly took a charge and invited her   
  
“ I don't think you would like my company.” - Lyanna said   
  
“No, we should go.” - Rhaegar said   
  
Lyanna thought to herself, she wasn’t thinking straight to be considering that but she went with Rhaegar, they went by car, at least a 1-hour trip, Rhaegar drove them in an almost empty road, and that prompts them to start talking. Lyanna asked him to call her Lya, as her brother had called her once, he asked why and she told him, that was how her friends called her. That made him silent for a while, but in overall, the trip was nice.  
“You were at the interview today weren’t you there?” - Lyanna asked melancholily   
  
“Yeah.” - Rhaegar   
  
“I saw that the journalist was gone at the end of the race, you have nothing to do with do you.” - Lyanna asked with a little smirk   
  
“No.” - Rhaegar answer   
  
“You know, I know why they asked that.” - Lyanna   
  
“Relax, you guys will be okay. You have a great marriage not like … ”- Rhaegar   
  
“I’m getting divorced. I’ve called it before getting out of the hospital … “- Lynna said with no muss no fuss  
  
Rhaegar was shocked, she seemed to love her husband, and from what he knew from some people, her son who was now five was always on the track with her.   
  
“But I thought …” - Rhaegar   
  
“Faking it was easy for other to both of us, we only married because of Jon, I think I wouldn’t have married him if I didn't get pregnant. And thinks were already going south, he wanted me to get out of F1 and became a housewife, while he went away with his mistress. ”- Lyanna said bitterly  
  
“I’m so sorry Lya, he seemed to be a good man.” - Rhaegar  
  
“I mean a good man would go to the hospital to see his wife when she was almost on the brink of dying, but he didn’t even show.” - Lyanna   
  
“I don’t know what to say.” - Rhaegar   
  
“ Neither did him when I told him to get a lawyer. But he already gave me our son's custody, he will see Jon on half vacation when he isn’t in boarding school, and I will see him half the vacation. ”- Lyanna   
  
“Boarding school?” - Rhaegar asked,   
  
“ My father insisted in giving the best education he could have, he did the same to us, but my brothers and my situation was a bit different, after my mother dyed when I was six, he didn’t want to be remembered of her in any way, and we were a constant reminder, especially my youngest brother Benjen, which until today he blames for her death, on the delivery bed.” -Lyanna said not thing a second   
  
“I see.”- Rhaegar said trying to process all the information that was thrown at him in mere seconds

" Why am I telling you this. I shouldn't be pestering you with my shit ."- Lyanna said 

“ Ohh, you should you seem to be quite overwhelmed and let’s not forget that dodging death is a pretty stressful thing .”- Rhaegar   
  
Lyanna laughed, but it turned into a coughing fit and Rhaegar immediately felt guilty. All the reports had mentioned just how screwed Lyanna’s lungs had been.  
  
"Sorry, I'm making you cough. Are you even supposed to be talking that much? ”- Rhaegar   
  
"Frankly I am glad of someone to talk to, who is not lamenting how awful I look or telling me I should be resting." - Lyanna said, sounding wrecked and hoarse but more cheerful than her usual self   
  
"Well, if it's insensitivity, you want, I'm your man." - Rhaegar   
  
“Well, the good thing is that I didn’t catch on fire. That would be something truly horrendous. ”- Lyanna   
  
“ You’d be flaming hot, that happened .” - Rhaegar   
  
Lyanna started laughing again but once more this devolved into a coughing fit, and Rhaegar winced.  
  
“Do you remember, or … The accident I mean … ”- Rhaegar   
  
“To be honest, I don’t remember thin. I only remember the hospital, the pain. But the accident itself? It’s a blur. I’ve tried. Maybe it was too bad, and I didn’t want to remember. But now I just think it’s not there.”- Lyanna 

Rhaegar wicked a smile and Lyanna. She looked at him shrewdly and suddenly guessed what he’d been thinking.

“It was an accident. You weren’t the one who made it happen, Rhaegar.”- Lyanna  
  
“That’s not what your brother thinks.”- Rhaegar said looking at his bear  
  
“ Ned is difficult, everything is difficult.”- Lyanna  
  
“ Yeah, life goes on, but it never gets easy.”- Rhaegar   
  
“My brother Brandon was more creative on his conspiracy theory, he thought I did it on purpose.”- Lyanna  
  
“What do you mean?”- Rhaegar  
  
“He thought I wanted to dye.”- Lyanna   
  
“Why!?! “- That shocked Rhaegar even more   
  
“I have been dealing with depression for many years, and I have attempted before but, I’m in a better place now. I mean if I truly wanted to die, afterward, I think I could have. But I have been fighting, all the way. I won’t give up now.”- Lyanna said 

" Good ."- Rhaegar

"But I know someday, think, will get too overwhelming, and I might go out there and hit a wall and all of this will become academic.”- Lyanna said putting her hand on the table 

Before she could react Rhaegar was holding her hand, it was a firm grip, but he wasn’t trying to hurt her, she looked at his purple eyes, he seems to be serious, more than she had ever seen him be. He looks pressed his lips together before speaking.

“Promise you won’t do that.”- Rhaegar

" What ?"- Lyanna 

“Don’t talk like that, the first time you almost died, you already, scared the shit out of me. And without you formula 1 is no fun. No pun intended. Just promise me if things get overwhelming you’ll count on me to whelm them. “- Rhaegar 

" I think I'll do that ."- Lyanna 


	2. 2.

Talking about personal things was so natural for them, Stark had a theory of why it was so easy to talk to Rhaegar above all, his life experiences were very similar to her’s, opening up to Targaryen, didn’t seem crazy, he understood above all, he wasn’t as cold-blooded, as straightforward as she was but he understood the adrenaline that came with their job.

They spent the best part of a week there together, doing nothing other than talking and eating and occasionally walking to through the beach. Stark, slept a lot, and whilst she recuperation was astonishing she clearly wasn't quite her normal self yet. 

Rhaegar was always surprised to see her up before, 7 am every day, when he couldn’t even get out of bed before 8 am, she usually likes to walk through the garden of the villa, it was a peaceful place. 

Rhaegar never let her be alone for an extensive period of time, he found he felt ridiculously protective towards her and was forced to confront his carefully buried feelings once more. He knew what he felt when she was hospitalized was something out of the ordinary, a pain in his chest as if his heart was squeezing, and that always happened when he remembered that the marks on Lyanna's face were his fault, as much as she told him it wasn’t.

He watched Lyanna sleeping on the couch one afternoon Rhaegar tried to rationalize his feelings, whatever they had been but he found he couldn't. It was hardly lust, Lyanna looked like she'd been thrown through a tempered glass window. And he didn't feel like this about any other woman or man. It was just Lyanna, somehow, under his skin.

He never considered telling Lya any of this. Rhaegar, who'd never hesitated in throwing himself at any woman he halfway fancied, found when it came to Lyanna he had no idea what to do about it. He thought she was way out of his league. She was smart, sensible, and very mature, and she saw him as immature, inconsequential and childish, which made him on his point of view the last man on earth she would want to be associated with. 

And even if he had no idea of embarking on a physical relationship with Lyanna after the accident, he wasn't quite sure how it would go down seeing that would have parts of her that would never heal, but strangely the idea of a relationship without much physical action, didn’t bother him as much as he thought it would. 

The main problem was that Lyanna knew him so well, too well actually and Rhaegar found it hard to believe she would ever be interested in him. She'd certainly had never shown any signs of it, and lately, Rhaegar had found himself almost hopefully looking out for it. He hadn't confronted his feelings for her, but they were definitely there. 

Targaryen caught himself thinking more and more about it, before he went to sleep he thought, what he had done in Monza, he protected her from the vicious attacks form other, but didn’t even contemplate, in trying to make her race stressful by overtaking her. He understood it was just a matter of time until dreams of her plagued his mind. But on those nights, before sleep, he decided to try dropping a few hints. If she was interested, he’d need to know. But he’d have to be subtle.

\-----------------------

After the race in Canada in 3º October, Rhaegar convinced Lyanna to go to the commemoration for the race at a local pub, held by Jaime Lannister. They were both dressed in suits, while Rhaegar was more casual Lyanna did seem a little overdressed. 

“We're going to a party in a local pub, not the opera .”- Rhaegar said as they meet at the hotel’s lobby 

“ Well, I’m already, old enough to decide whether I want to dress in a suit or in a pair of jeans like you .”- Lyanna said 

They walked through the street and got to the pub, that was one block from the hotel, the place was packed with people, but Rhaegar and Lyanna sat in a table far away from people, something Rhaegar usually didn’t do. 

“ I thought you’d be in the middle of the party .”- Lyanna told him as they sat down a table 

“ And leave you alone, why would I do something so crazy ?”- Rhaegar asked 

They kept talking until Rhaegar asked Lyanna, what she would drink, she insisted in him getting her some water, but with some convincing, she accepted a glass of whiskey. Rhaegar went at the bar but his eyes never left Lyanna who sat awkwardly at the table. She looked beautiful that way, with her black suit, and her lips, that were red without even a hint of makeup. 

But before he could get back, someone approached her. His good friend Arthur Dayne, he had a drink in his hands and was as well dresses as Lyanna was. Rhaegar was a bad lip reader, but it was clear that Arthur asks to sit down with Lyanna when he sat at one of the other chairs. 

Jealousy kicked as if Rhaegar as a drug, he knew Arthur was a mature man, a more considerate person, and Targaryen knew he was a good person for Lyanna, Arthur wasn’t as ice-cold as Lyanna, but he was professional, and he admired Lyanna, he was a fan of her work. It suited her far more than Rhaegar. Targaryen returned to the table with Lyanna's whiskey and her drink in hand.

“ Hey Arthur .”- Rhaegar said trying not to sound jealous 

“ Rhaegar, I was talking to Lyanna, about the race. Your maneuver on the end was really good .”- Arthur said 

“ You’re kind of overdresses Arthur .”- Rhaegar said 

“ Well, not everyone can look as good as you in jeans .”- Arthur said 

Arthur started to talk with Lyanna about mechanical stuff, Rhaegar never quite understood the fixation Dayne had, with the car. But Lyanna shared the same interest in mechanics, and in no time Rhaegar felt like the third wheel on the conversation. 

“ You know, I want to dance, who’s coming with me ?”- Rhaegar asked 

“ No I’m good, I feel that if I dance I might, worsen the state of my ribs .”- Lyanna said 

“ I’ll stay with you .”- Arthur said 

Rhaegar went alone to the dance floor, the jealousy had already taken care of his being, so he decided to do what he knew best to make himself numb, he drank everything he saw ahead, after an hour, nothing had any taste, not even the vodka burned anymore. 

Time flew, away faster than even, what brought him back to himself was that voice, that damn voice. He looked at the person and saw the grey-blue eyes that could only belong to just one person. Lyanna seemed to be saying something, but the muse at the bar kept him from hearing her.

He felt his body being taken away and saw Lyanna's hands take his. If he hadn't been drunk he might have been able to control himself, but as he was totally drunk, he couldn't manage to control the blush that appeared on his face. he felt the cold of the night contrary to the heat of the bar where several people were huddled together, this cold came from the Canadian night which wasn't as cold as the rainy nights in Berlin, but it came close.

“ What are you doing ?”- Rhaegar managed to make that out 

“ I’m taking you to the hotel .”- Lyanna said 

“ Wait what time is it ?”- Rhaegar 

“ It’s 2 am .”- Lyanna 

“Ohh please Lyanna, the night is still a child .”- Rhaegar said 

“ Rhaegar you're going back to the hotel, even if I have to drag you there .”- Lyanna 

There she was, Lyanna was a commanding woman and that made Rhaegar even more attracted to her, she didn’t care if he was 6 feet tall, and she was 5 foot 4, she didn’t care she was still healing from horrific wounds, she had a commanding presence that would never burn out, she was who she was, and Rhaegar liked that. 

He did as commanded and between stumbles, and a little vomit in the gutter in front of the hotel, Lyanna managed to leave him in the door of her room.

“ Come on go in .”- Lyanna told him 

“ I don’t want to go in .”- Rhaegar said looking directly at the door 

“ You want to sleep on the corridor, fine do as you wish.”- Lyanna said turning back to go to her room 

“ I don’t want to be alone .”- Rhaegar said 

Lyanna took pity on him and took him to her room. He tripped in and looked at her room, it was the same as his but it was cleaner and better put together, he attributed that on his drunk brain to her need of organization. 

“ You sleep in one side of the bed and I sleep on the other .” Lyanna 

“ You’re not afraid it might start a rumor ?”- Rhaegar 

“ Not if we are discrete .”- Lyanna said taking her shoes and suit off

She took herself to the bathroom, as Rhaegar sat on the bed with his back to the door of the bathroom, not very long after Lyanna got out, and as he looked over his shoulder he saw, he only on a big t-shirt, it was too big to be hers but is showed her legs. The blush at Rhaegar’s face only grew stronger.

She gave him same pajama pants she had, as she went back into the bathroom to brush her teeth, he put the trousers that were checkered like a lumberjack shirt, he lay on the bed and sighed as he looked at the ceiling. The bathroom door snapped open soon after, he didn't look at his side but he felt a heavier weight on the bed.

Rhaegar thought himself, he was not thinking straight, when he diced to come to Lyanna’s room, but it was too late, to try and take things smoothly and slowly, so he didn’t surprise himself when she turned to Lyanna. She was facing the other, way when he cuddled her. He wasn’t aggressive when he put his arm over her side, but as he did so he heard a grunt. 

“ What’s wrong ?”- He asked 

“ My ribs .”- She said mildly 

“ Oh sorry .”- Rhaegar said going back to him a former place 

He closed his eyes, almost hitting at himself, of course, things would get awkward, and she would never want to be with him, she would definitely find him as strange, but his conclusions were proved wrong when she shifted and but her body facing him. 

She grabbed his hand and laid next to his head, and laid their intertwined hands in the middle of the bed, and looked back at Rhaegar’s purple orbs. 

“ Are you really okay , with me sleeping here ?”- Rhaegar asked soberer than he had been the hole night 

“ I mean what could they say, someone like you would never be with someone like me .”- Lyanna said 

“ What do you mean ?”- Rhaegar asked confused 

“ Let’s face it, a fairly handsome man like you would never be with a monster like me .”- Lyanna 

“ Do you truly believe that ?”- Rhaegar asked pinching himself 

“ Of course, that is just how things are. Now good night .”- Lyanna said closing her eyes 

It took some time to Rhaegar, to fall asleep, the part " a monster like me", came back to him several times. If she only knew . 

\-----------------------

Rhaegar fell into a deep sleep, and woke up with the light from the opened window the light hitting his eyes, he blinked a few times, and after his sight had settled in he looked across the bed, Lyanna was no longer there and the mattress was already cold. Targaryen, went to his room, changed and went directly to the hotel's breakfast room, where he suspected he’d find Lya.

Lyanna's been there perhaps half an hour when Rhaegar appeared in the breakfast room, looking hungover and bleary. He spotted her and started to walk over, checked momentarily to see if another driver had ventured himself at that time of the morning to breakfast, but as he well knew, no driver but Lyanna woke up that early after a night of partying, so he went to her table and sprawled into the seat opposite her.

"Guten Morgen."- Rhaegar mumbled he didn't even care to speak English, looked rather bewildered

Rhaegar was using sunglasses while frowning, he had one of the worst headaches he had had in some time. He looked around, seemed to measure the distance to the breakfast buffet and himself, it fairly far to cope. He looked at Lyanna and looked covetously at the glass of freshly squeezed orange juice in front of her.

"You drinking that?"- Rhaegar asked

“ Sei mein Gast .” - Lyanna told Rhaegar, in her flawless German 

“ Of course you know how to talk in German .”- Rhaegar 

“ So you’re going to want that or not ?”- Lyanna pushed it across the table

“ Merci beaucoup. ”- Rhaegar gave him a look of guilty gratitude

“ I think I didn’t memo, how are we talking, English, German or French ?“- Lyanna asked 

"I have the worst headache of my life. I’ll never drink again. Not until lunchtime, at least."- Rhaegar groaned giving Lyanna a smirk 

He toyed with the glass for a while, as they ate in silence, but the silence didn’t last long. 

“ Did we kiss, last night? Or that was just a dream ?”- Rhaegar

Lyanna’s eyes immediately widened, she thought on what he just asked her, he was so drunk he didn’t even remember, Lyanna was going to say her the truth but she decides to get him back, for making her drag him away from the bar the night prior. 

“ What answer do you what ?”- Lyanna asked

"Oh, God. I did, didn't I ."- Rhaegar winced

"You don't remember?"- Lyanna went on with it 

"I wasn't sure if I'd dreamt about it or not. I’m so sorry, I bet you’re thinking I’m totally gross now…”- Rhaegar pondered more with himself than with her 

But he stopped himself when he saw her laughing, he never laughed in that way, she was holding back her laughter, he didn’t quite understand why she, was laughing her ass out like that. 

“ What’s the matter, why are you laughing like that ?”- Rhaegar asked quite concerned for her 

“ I’m such a bad person .”- Lyanna said in between laughs

“ What do you mean ?”- Rhaegar 

“ You didn’t do it I was messing with you ?”- Lyanna laughed 

“ What? How could you ?”- Rhaegar asked her surprised 

“ It was payback for having to drag you out of that bar, hold your hair out of your face when you vomited at the gutter, and having to share my bed with your half-drunk, half vomited self .”- Lyanna

“ I’m sorry, I should have gone easier on the drinks.”- Rhaegar admitted

"So, how often do you dream about kissing me?" - Lyanna couldn't resist teasing 

"I refuse to answer that. Sorry if a massive pest?"- Rhaegar tried to divert the subject 

"You were your usual drunk self. "- Lyanna shook his head smiling slightly 

\-----------------------

Watkins Glen was a good race, Rhaegar won the race and Lya came in fourth, he was one step closer to her, and winning the season, but that wasn’t the only interest he had concerning the now miss Stark, he had made up his mind about the feelings he had for Stark, and she was also partially aware. 

He went back to the boxes after the podium, but right after he went in someone approached him, a boy, black of hair, with skin very white, and greyish - blue eyes, he seemed to be distressed, with his face red from crying. 

“ Little guy, what’s up are you lost ?”- Rhaegar asked kneeling in front of the boy 

“ I lost my mommy ?”- He said sniffing 

“ Ohh, come with me maybe we can find …”- Rhaegar started to say but was interrupted 

“ Joonnn ?”- He knew the voice that shouted

“ Lya, is he yours?”- Rhaegar shouted back at Lyanna who was some boxes away from them 

Lyanna ran almost out of breath to the child and picked him up with a swift movement. The boy hugged her and started crying again, Rhaegar assumed he was happy this time.

“ How many times I told you not to wander alone. “- She said looking into the child's eyes 

“ Sorry, mommy .”- The boy said in between sniffing 

“ I was so worried about you .”- Lyanna said in a softer voice 

Rhaegar stood there next to the child and mother, he was still surprised, he never took Lyanna to be the most loving mother, but with a childhood like her, he thought again, and understood that she would want to do things differently. 

“ Thank for finding him.”- Lyanna said as she rocked Jon 

“ He was the one who found me. He’s a smart boy .”- Rhaegar 

“ Congratulations on your win, so Japan will be the deciding match .”- Lyanna 

“ I think so .”- Rhaegar 

“ Jon, this is mister Rhaegar Targaryen, a friend of mine .”- Lyanna told the boy 

The boy looked at Rhaegar again and now that they were side by side, he wondered how he was stupid not to realize that the boy was Lyanna's son, they were the same. For a second he thanked destiny that the boy didn't have an ounce of Baratheon in him.

" Mommy, can we go out for a milkshake ?"- Jon asked 

“ Jon, you know milkshake’s not good for you .”- Lyanna said 

“ Ohh, please the boy had a hard day Lya, it would be more than fair to have a cheat day. And I know a place around here, that has the best Nutella milkshake I ever had .”- Rhaegar

“ Please mommy, please ?”- Jon asked with a smile on his face 

Lyanna usually didn’t endorse that but the boy was so happy, so she went with it, and an hour later, the three of them encountered, themself, in a hamburger shop, that was quite traditionally American. 

“These french fries are amazing .”- Lyanna said 

“ They are, I always have them when I came to the states .”- Rhaegar told her 

“ I didn’t remember they were that good .”- Lyanna said 

“ When was the last time you had it ?”- Rhaegar asked 

“ Probably, 5 years ago, when I was pregnant with Jon .”- Lyanna

“ You shitting me right ?” Rhaegar 

“ Rhaegar .”- Lyanna warned him 

“ Oh, sorry pal, I’m not used to being around kids .”- Rhaegar 

“ It’s okay when mommy is angry she says things far worse than that .”- Jon said 

“ Jon, don’t throw me under the bus like that .”- Lyanna said 

“ Ohh, no I want to know everything, give me all the dirt you have on her.”-Rhaegar teased her

“ You two stop .”- Lyanna said 

Before Rhaegar could tell her anything, the waitress came with all their sandwiches. 

“ A hamburger, for you sir, a hot dog for the lady, and a hot dog for the little boy .”- She said 

“ Thank you, ma'am.”- Jon said 

“ You know, you guys are a beautiful family .”- She said and before Lyanna or Rhaegar could correct her she went away

Jon went on with eating his hot dog, but Rhaegar and Lyanna looked at each other, they were both surprised by what the waitress had said, but at that moment Rhaegar concluded, that they are well together and he would love that that was his family. 

\----------------------- 

The season’s last race in Fuji Speedway was easily the most stressful one, Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen were, almost matched in points, in he didn’t score she would win, but if he scored he would take home the title. Stark was being calculative again, she was good very good. 

But the Japanese track wasn’t easy, and in the middle of the race, the worst happened, the rain started to pour from the sky. Rhaegar was focus on his race until something ringed on his radio. 

“ The wolf in out .”- His edgenere said 

He didn’t know what they were talking about, Arthur had told him previous to the race that they had established some codenames for the drivers, but he had come in late, even after Lyanna, went to wake him up. 

“ What do you mean ?”- Rhaegar 

“ Ohh, uhhmmm . Just focus .”- The edgenere said 

“ No, you said someone is out, who’s out ?”- Rhaegar shouted 

“ Stark, she’s out .”- The edgenere said

At that moment Rhaegar felt like he was made of ice. It meant if he could just hold on to the end, that the championship was within his grasp. But what did it mean for Lyanna? Those three terse words could cover a multitude of sins. Had Lyanna broken down because of the rain? Had she crashed? Please, God, not again, but that was the fear in Rhaegar’s gut and spine all over again. It never occurred to him for a second that Lya might simply have walked away from it all, seeing it for the madness it was.

Rhaegar couldn't help thinking back to the conversation they'd once had _.’ I know someday, think, will get too overwhelming, and I might go out there and hit a wall and all of this will become academic.’_ Then the worst question came to his mind, or had Lyanna had a hand in what happened herself?

All he was going to do was hang on to the bitter end, and if the conditions were potentially lethal, at that moment Rhaegar knew that if anything had happened to Lyanna then he didn’t care what happened to him. He would be happier with her, wherever they may be after he crashed than there and alone. 

He got out victorious even in then Rhaegar felt shallow. Couldn’t properly process the fact he was World Champion, or that Lyanna had effectively handed it to him on a silver plate. He was furious with those saying Lya had been cowardly and wanted nothing more than to find her and tell her he understood why she had to go out, tell her how brave Rhaegar thought she’d been to do that, and at the end tell her that he loved her. 

But Lyanna had already gone. Left the track, left the country. Left Rhaegar. Of all people he wanted to celebrate with Lyanna, he had wanted to share that moment with her, he knew they had both deserved. This felt like a final slap in the face and a punch to the stomach, and rather than acknowledge the fact that he’d never told Lyanna how he felt and how deep his feelings were when he had the chance or consider how she might be feeling right now, Rhaegar dealt with it by slamming the door on his feelings, plastering on a smile and going off to get utterly blackout drunk as numb as he could.

The binge continued, for weeks. Drink, drugs, women, time passed in a haze, and Rhaegar felt only more and more miserable, shallow and lonely on his sadness. His behavior meant the press was scolding him in what should have been his finest hour, and he didn’t even care if that could be the end of his career he felt to depressed care.


	3. 3.

By December, things were already out of hand, Rhaegar was swallowing painkillers dry and wondering if a mid-morning beer would cure the shakes in his hand when somebody knocked on the door. He was wearing a black robe and striped pajama pants like a lumberjack's shirt that he had stolen from a certain person in Canada.

Rhaegar was by any means totally unprepared to receive any type of visit, so he was already thinking in a way to send whoever that was away. He stumbled with the security chain and finally dragged it open. 

“ No, I don’t want your cookie, no I don’t have sugar, and no I’m not with much will to live left, so could you say what you what and remove yourself from my door.”- Rhaegar said not even looking at the person in front of him 

“ A bad day I suppose .”- He heard that voice again

Targaryen thought himself to have gone crazy, he hadn't had a peaceful night of sleep since the end of the f1 season, and he had monstrous dark circles around his eyes to prove it, but when he looked down and saw that it was exactly her, Rhaegar felt something he couldn't say whether it was good or bad. Lyanna had her hair braided and with a black suit buttoned, she was more than presentable a contrast to him.

He was a mess and she was perfect, as always, she seemed concerned, Rhaegar knew she might have gotten alarmed by his appearance, he hadn’t gone out on the sun much, so he truly appeared like someone who was truly ill.

“ Hello, Rhaegar ?”- Lyanna greeted him smiling slightly 

“What are you doing here?”- Rhaegar asked incredulously 

“I was in Berlin. I thought I would drop by.” - Lyanna looked him over critically

She had judged that Rhaegar would probably react badly if she told him the truth that she couldn’t stop thinking about his sense she got out of the last race and decided to go to Berlin, to tell him her true feelings, that she had jumped in the first airplane she could and for the first time in her life didn’t logically think about what she was doing.

Lyanna had become increasingly troubled by the newspaper stories and realized his spiraling behavior wasn’t that of a party lifestyle being lived to the limit, as most people would believe, but a cry for help. She knew she had to go after him. 

“ I tried calling you but you didn’t answer it, so I asked Arthur about your address. And well, now I’m here .”- Lyanna 

Rhaegar leaned in the door frame, while Lyanna told him how she had just got them, the painkillers were making him a little dizzy, but he still understood what she was saying. 

“Can I come in?” - Lyanna asked, after Rhaegar had done nothing but stand there blinking stupidly at her for what felt like an awkwardly long time 

“Ohh, of course, yes. I ... The place is a bit of a tip I’m afraid. ”- Rhaegar scrubbed a hand through dirty hair, seemingly realizing for the first time how untidy he looked 

Lyanna made her way meticulously through the debris of empty bottles, discarded takeaway cartons and overflowing ashtrays to open the window before sitting next to Rhaegar on the couch.

“Rhaegar, I have to tell you something, and I hope you will take it in the good spirit I meant it. You can’t continue like this.”- Lyanna said

Rhaegar didn’t want to look at her, it hurt too much, she was perfect, with her beautiful close, her flawless appearance, and the commanding voice, he had thought so much about on all his sleepless night. 

“Like what?”- Rhaegar tried playing the fool, that made other people leave him alone, but he knew Stark better than that she didn’t give up that easily 

“Like this. You’re living like an animal. And behaving like a yob.”- Lyanna gesture around irritably 

“What do you care? You don’t care what happens to me. You made that very clear when you left Japan. ”- Rhaegar half snarled

Lyanna stared at him, taken aback. She’d been prepared for Rhaegar to be defensive, but not for this level of angry bitterness. She knew exactly what he was doing, trying to push her away so he could sink in his depression. 

“Of course I care. You’re my friend. Whatever gave you the idea I don’t care about you?”- She softened his tone

She told him more concerned than ever, not to mention a little hurt, Rhaegar mattered to her, but she had so many things in her mind that they, she needed space. How could she tell him that at the moment she thought she would die again, she didn’t just think of her son, but on him to, and how tragic would be never to look into his purple eyes again. 

“Oh well. As a friend.” - Rhaegar imbued the word with such disgust that Lyanna was stricken

But then a sudden, dangerous thought occurred to her. Tell him the total truth, she knew it was always easy to tell him what she thought. She knew he would never judge her for being truthful in other matters, but this was concerning him. So she decided to come clean about everything if that was the only way to tell him. 

“ I got out of Japan for so many reasons. I was confused and I didn’t know what to do, so I just ran away .”- Lyanna told Rhaegar as she looked to the ground 

She was more vulnerable than ever, that was a truth to Lyanna, that always intrigued Rhaegar, she wasn’t used to hiding her true colors, but she was good at diverting the attention from her. But know there in his filthy apartment she didn’t have how or where to hide. 

“ When the rain started I just didn’t what to stay there, I thought I’d do something wrong again, and I didn’t want to die like that. I didn’t want my son to see me die .”- Lyanna said more to herself than to Rhaegar 

He wanted to tell her that he didn’t blame her, she had gone through so much, things that were so horrific, in a small span of time. But he kept himself quiet, he told himself he would hear whatever she wanted him to hear. 

“ But at the moment I thought, I would die that day, I didn’t just thing on my son… I thought ...I though on you to … And that was strange for me, because I had never confronted my feeling for you, and I knew I would need massive space and time figure whatever the fuck was that about, so I ran like a scared little girl.”- Lyanna said not daring to look at his face 

“ If you don’t want to be my friend anymore, I will totally understand, I left you behind, without even giving you an explanation, and that was a total dick move. I’ll understand if you do not what to speak to me ever again .”- Lyanna said getting up 

“ I never said that. ”- Rhaegar said before Lyanna had the chance to get herself out of there 

“Rhaegar, forgive me if I’m getting this wrong. Are you saying you want to be more than friends?”- Lyanna asked him cautiously sitting back at his side 

“ I’ve been dropping hints for quite some time now .”- Rhaegar 

“ Well, how am I supposed to know if it’s what you’re thinking? Or, perhaps you have been saying it, and I just haven’t been listening properly.”- She added thoughtfully 

They sat in silence for a painfully awkward time, it seemed like hours but in truth, it must have been 5 minutes, Lyanna was pondering with herself, and Rhaegar wondered if he should grab her by the hand sweep her off her feet and kiss her as he had imagined for so long.

“ Rhaegar, can you tell me, what are you thinking about .”- Lyanna

“ That, you don’t want to know .”- Rhaegar 

“ If you can’t tell me, at least you can show me.”- Lyanna 

Rhaegar looked up and there she was looking deeply at him, with those greyish-blue eyes of hers, she had her right side to him, he saw her scars but know they made her more beautiful to his eyes. They stared at each other, just inches apart. Then Rhaegar took in a sharp breath that was more than half sob and lunged forward to press an unsteady kiss to Lyanna’s lips.

Lyanna reached out, not quite embracing him but cupping Rhaegar’s face in her small hands that were two times smaller than his, feeling him shaking under her hand. Rhaegar got up while he kissed Lyanna, and she got up with him. He brought her body closer to his. 

While they kiss Targaryen swept Lyanna of her feet, and he wrap her leg around his hips. He walked into a wall, he leaned her back against a wall in his apartment.

After some time, they stopped kissing to catch their breath and at that moment, both of them looked at each.

“ This is what you want ?”- Lyanna 

“ Yes.”- Rhaegar whispered 

“ When did you realize that ?”- Lyanna asked 

“ Monza .”- Rhaegar whispered, looking deeply at Lyanna’s eyes 

“ That long ago ?”- Lyanna asked surprised 

“ Yeah, you were pretty clueless to everything I tried .”- Rhaegar teased her 

“ I’m always straightforward, and it is mainly because I'm terrible at getting nuances .”- Lyanna laughed 

“ And when did you understood you had feelings for me ?”- Rhaegar 

“ Canada .”- Lyanna 

“ Seriously, that was pretty much the point I was sure you weren’t interested.”- Rhaegar 

“ You really think, I would let anyone sleep in the same bed as me? “- Lyanna asked him laughingly 

“ I love you .”- Rhaegar said 

“ What ?”- Lyanna asked surprised 

“ I love you .”- Rhaegar whispered 

“ I love too.”- Lyanna whispered back as she went to kiss him again 

“So, what happens now?” Rhaegar asked

When it became apparent that neither of them really knew what to say next. Ordinarily, his first move in any relationship was to fall immediately into bed with them, but he was extraordinarily hungover and also couldn’t remember the last time he’d changed his bedsheets. 

“Come back to England with me. You need straightening out.”- Lyanna stroked her thumb over the back of Rhaegar’s hand

“ I was talking about something that might happen within the next hours. ”- Rhaegar said jokingly 

“ Well, we can make up your bags, and jump on the next flight back .”- Lyanna 

\-----------------------

In less than three hours Lyanna made some calls and arrangements, and there he was, Rhaegar was in England with Lyanna who seemed happy that he was there, when he was already a little nervous, not because of Lyanna, but because of himself, he always turned to drink when nervous, and he was not the most sociable person when drunk, so he remained totally sober.

As the got to the airport, with their suitcases, they headed straight out of them, where Jon was waiting with his trees uncles, as Lyanna had explained to Rhaegar, Brando the eldest seemed to be happy when he arrived from Targaryen, because he and Robert were never close, and he always thought his little sister deserved better.

Ned, on the other hand, had a face on his face no matter how much Brando tried to make him smile, Ned didn't like Rhaegar for several reasons, which the blonde himself already knew, but what he didn't know was that Eddard and Robert had been classmates all his life and were still great friends, so the presence of someone different from Robert next to his sister was something he detested no matter how bad Robert was.

Upon learning of the fact the only thing Rhaegar said to Lyanna was, _'if he likes Baratheon so much, he doesn't date that asshole_ '. It made Lyanna laugh like she hadn't laughed in a long time.

And there was a third person a man who appeared to be neutral when Targaryen arrived, he was younger, but clearly shared the physiological traits of the Stark family, so Rhaegar assumed that this was Benjen, Lyanna's youngest kidney to which she said she was closest, he said that he was shy, but he liked motoring a lot like him, Rhaegar saw this as an option on how to create a conversation with the boy he appreciates is under 25. 

“ Mommy !”- The boy screamed as he ran to his mother

They put their bags at the trunk, and followed the trip to Lyanna's house, she was clearly the one driving, while her brothers, Brandon and Benjen played with Jon, who was huddled in Brandon's lap, which in Lyanna's eyes was unsure, but the only way to get everyone back together, and Ned just death stared Rhaegar in the rearview mirror. 

“ So mister Rhaegar I came to know that you are German .”- Ned said trying to hide his discomfort with his presence

“ Yes, I am Ned. Can I call you Ned ?”- Rhaegar said looking back at him by the rearview mirror 

“ Eddar would be more proper .”- Ned said in a colder tone 

“ Ohh, quit it, Ned. I thought they had thought you good manners at college.”- Benjen 

“ No that’s supposed to be done by our parents .”- Ned said 

“ Well, we didn’t have those, so you might as well quit the fucking tantrum your throwing because Mr. Asshole was dumped from the family !”- Benjen came back at his brother 

“ Benjen , watch it . Not in front of Jon.”- Lyanna said while driving 

“ And the visitor , Ned will scare him away with his pettiness.”- Benjen said 

“ No, I’ll let you scare him with your manners you Jarhead.”-Ned 

“ You two shut the fuck up !”- Lyanna said with her commanding voice 

Now Rhaegar knew why she had such an imperative presence, with tree brother’s bantering like that, she had to take control of the situation, always as fast as possible. And he loved to hear her in her commanding voice. 

“ Yeah, shut the fuck up .”- Jon said imitating his mother

The whole car broke out in laughter, Rhaegar didn't remember the last time he had laughed so sincerely at something so innocent, while Lyanna tried to stay serious, but have the hint of a smile in the corner of her mouth. But when the laughter died out, the car's mood got a little tenser when Ned asked again.

“ So Rhaegar, I came to my knowledge that you are indeed German .”- Ned 

“ That is correct .”- Rhaegar 

“ So what are your ideas on the land of Israel ?”- Ned asked 

“ What, I don’t understand your question .”- Rhaegar said trying to get Ned’s point 

“ You cannot be seriously doing this .”- Benje said 

“ Just let me finish, what are your ideas on Jewish people .”- Ned said being as straightforward as he could

“ Uhm, what about them ?”- Rhaegar asked back 

“ What are your thoughts on them .”- Ned 

“ Their people, I have nothing against them. They are human as anyone .”- Rhaegar

“ Ha, in your face .”- Benjen said as he pointed his finger at Ned who seemed a little disappointed with his answer 

“ Our mother was Jewish .”- Lyanna told Rhaegar 

“ You know Ned assuming someone is nazi is a very uneducated thing you should apologize to mister Rhaegar .”- Benjen seemed to be teasing his brother now 

“ I sorry Rhaegar .”- Ned said unenthusiastically

“ I accept your apology Eddard .”- Rhaegar said cordially 

“ Call me Ned .”- Ned said 

“ As you wish Ned.”- Rhaegar said 

\-----------------------

The rest of the ride went as untroubled as it could be, between all of the men in the car singing Killer Queen, from the British bad Queen, and talking shit about another driver at F1, it went without any other major stress. As they got there, Rhaegar was without words, the house was so quite big.

The outside walls were covered with a plant that was full of flowers, which was strange because in winter there were usually no flower blooming, but there were dozens of blue flowers growing on the outer walls of the house, the snow hadn't gotten there yet as it had arrived in Berlin, but in some day time, snow would cover it all. Rhaegar and Lyanna stayed back to grab their bags, as the other went in, Rhaegar tried to grab Lyanna’s bag but she insisted in taking it herself.

“ Why won’t you let me take it ?”- Rhaegar 

“ Because I can do it, I’m not made of glass… hey, I’m sorry for Ned, he can be a pain in the ass sometimes .”- Lyanna 

“ It’s okay, he’s adapting to something different.”- Rhaegar said as the slowly went to the entrance 

“ Yeah, but it doesn’t give him the right to do any type of assumptions.”-Lyanna

“ Well, if my sister was dating someone with my reputation, I would certainly make assumptions .”- Rhaegar 

“ You have a sister, you never told me that .”- Lyanna

“ Her and my youngest brother, are at least 17 years younger than me.”- Rhaegar 

“ You never talk about them .”- Lyanna

“ I haven’t seen them in some time, let’s just say I don’t have the best relationship with my father .”- Rhaegar 

“ I’m sorry about that .”- Lyanna 

“ When were you telling me you’re Jewish ?”- Rhaegar 

“ Does that bother you ?”- Lyanna 

“ Not at all .”- Rhaegar 

“ Well, I’m not Jewish, Ned is but … I’m more on the agnostic spectrum.”- Rhaegar 

“ Me too .”- Rhaegar

\-----------------------

The rest of the day passed in slightly better humor, Jon and Rhaegar started to play with the boy's car toys, and at some point, Benjen joins in and put a dinosaur, in the middle of a car race, all was going more up bit that Lyanna had planned when they heard the sound of a car coming to the house.

“ Did you call anyone else ?”- Benjen asked

“ No, you ?”- Lyanna asked

“ No .”- Benjen said 

Ned and Brandon got downstairs as they heard the roaring of a car next to the house. 

“ Who is it ?”- Benjen asked Brandon who was looking out of the window 

“ Bad news .”- Brandon

“ I’ll get him out of here !”- Benjen said getting down to the door 

“ Wait Benje .”- Brandon went followed closely by Ned 

Lyanna went to the window, she would recognize that awfully looking yellow car with that black stripe over the car’s hood. 

“ Shit what is Robert doing here ?”- Lyanna asked 

Rhaegar left Jon with his toys, and went to her side, Robert was in terrible shape even worse than him, he had a bottle on his hand, he was very drunk, his hair was messed up and so were his clothes. Rhaegar looked at Lyanna she seemed to be unmoved by that but Rhaegar knew better. 

“ Why do I feel that this is not the first time he does that?”- Rhaegar asked 

“ Because is not .”- She said looking back at him

Lyanna ran out of the house, but for the doorstep, Rhaegar could hear Robert screaming, things in the lines of _‘ Lyanna came back to me babe’_ and _‘you can’t ignore me forever’_. Targaryen thought about how pathetic he thought that type of shit was, so he thought again and understood that Lyanna thought that were even more pathetic by her standards.

Rhaegar followed Lyanna into that, Ned was trying to calm Robert down, and Benjen already had a baseball bat in hands. Rhaegar understood that maybe last time things, may have gotten out of hand, that’s just filled his anger for Baratheon a little more.

“ Benjen go inside and stay with Jon .”- Lyanna told her brother 

“ But…”- Benjen pondered 

“ Go .”- Lyanna used her commanding voice 

“ Okay .”- Benjen said crestfallen

“ Get out of here Robert.”- Lyanna said 

“ This is my house too .”- Robert said on his drunken voice 

“ No, it’s not you have the flat in London already .”- Lyanna said 

“ I want you back .”- Robert 

“ Too bad, I was never your .”- Lyanna said 

That had to sting. Rhaegar maintained himself behind Brandon who was immediately behind Lyanna, Ned was between Lyanna and Robert, before Lya but her brother behind her.

“ I want to see my son .”- Robert demanded 

“ You were with him last week, and you left him with your brother Renly to go to Spain, with what is her name … Bessie right ?”-Lyanna

“ Jealous ?”- Robert asked 

“ No, more in the line of disgusted now get out of my house .”- Lyanna 

“ You know what, you’re going to die alone, I was your one chance on love, no one would be, fucking crazy enough to love a monster like you. Enjoy our son as you can you bitch, cause someday he’ll come back to me .”- Robert said drunkenly 

Neither Ned nor Brandon could have reacted as fast as Lyanna did, she punched him in the face with all her strength, he fell to the ground immediately with a grunt, but got up his feet fast, he raised his hand probably to slap the shit out of Lyanna’s face, went someone reacted.

Rhaegar punched him on his guts and after, punched him on the face, dropping him to the ground again. That had broken his nose for sure. Blood poured from his broken nose as he got up a third time, but before he could attack anyone else, Ned reacted forcing him into his ridiculous car. He drove away in a fit of rage leaving them speechless.

“ Thanks, I always wanted to break that motherfucker's nose.”- Brandon told Rhaegar 

“ Let’s get in .”- Lyanna said shakingly


	4. 4.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there is a little smut on this chapter, so brace yourselves

The rest of the night went as uneasy as possible, Lyanna, put Jon to sleep shortly after, Robert’s yellow car had gone away, but that didn’t prevent any of them from being uneasy. Ned had isolated himself, form the other, Rhaegar thought that Ned would try to Robert, but at that point, even him understood why he wasn’t good for his sister to nether his nephew. 

While Ned retrieved himself to one of the guest rooms, Benjen looked out of the same window from which they all saw Robert's car coming in, he didn’t stop holding the baseball bat, with the word dialogue engraved on the wood all night, he watched the house door like a watchdog.

When Rhaegar asked the meaning of the word, Benjen said with a smile on his face that this was how people solved things in the army, in the bases of dialogue, so he brought that mentality when he returned home, Rhaegar realized that he liked Benjen and his chaotic presence more and more.

Brandon had been on guard with Benjen but had fallen asleep on the couch, and Lyanna went back to the kitchen, Rhaegar went to her a few minutes after Brandon fell asleep, he ventured to the kitchen where Lyanna had a glass of water and an apple in pieces in front of you on the counter.

“ How are you ?”- He asked leaning on the counter 

“ Stressed out .”- Lyanna 

“ Robert’s an idiot, and he’s wrong .”- Rhaegar 

“ You know I don’t think so. Someday I won’t be enough for Jon, and he’ll look for comfort in some other place and …”- Lyanna 

“ Don’t even say that again, that’s not true. He’s your son and you're his mother that’s never going to change . You’re one of the most loving mothers I’ve ever met. And if Jon feels that he need a male figure in his life, well he has tree excellent uncles .”- Rhaegar 

“ Sorry for all this family drama, if you want to go back to your house and…”-Lyanna 

“ Fuck no, that asshole will not ruin my time here, on the contrary, I think breaking his nose is a high point of this trip.”- Rhaegar 

Lyanna softly chuckled, but Rhaegar knew better, she was shaken by what he said, and if he had to prove, Mr. Asshole would. The perfect vengeance was being happy with someone else, and that was what Rhaegar was going to do for Lyanna, he’d fight until the end for her, and her greyish blue eyes. 

“ And let's face it you're far stronger than me, if something as stressful as that happened to me I would probably be drinking all the alcohol I saw in front of me, but you’re just there having your water and your apple.”- Rhaegar said 

“ I drink at night, it gives me nightmare, especially about the accident .”- Lyanna 

She said clearly with no intention of bugging him off, but as she looked at him she saw his smile dye out, and she immediately put two and two together, she regretted her words bitterly. 

“ I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that …”- Lyanna said 

“ Lya, stop being so damned understanding all the time and just have your bloody way with me! If you want to talk about that shit, it’s not on me to tell you not to, you can talk about your demons with me no matter what happens.”- Rhaegar snapped

“ I just don’t want you to feel that whatever we have is too unpredictable and that it would scare the shit out of you .”- Lyanna 

“ Unpredictable, I’m the definition of unpredictable, I think that what we have is the most stable, most loved I’ve ever been in a relationship of sorts, and I was already married so that has to say something .”- Rhaegar said 

“ Unpredictability scares me a little bit, I'm not as used to it as you are .”- Lyanna admitted looking into Rhaegar’s eyes 

“ I know I’m not the best at feelings o stability, but I can get used to it, so when you feel I’m doing something that frightens you, just straight up tell me. Don’t be merciful .”- Rhaegar said 

“ I will .”- Lyanna 

“ Just don’t let me fuck this up okay .”- Rhaegar 

“ I won't let us both fuck this up .”- Lyanna 

“ I know I’m no good at expressing my feelings, hell I’m not much good at having them in the first place, usually when I feel something too intense I just numb myself until I don’t think on it anymore because I think no one can understand what I feel, but I feel different with you, I feel that you understand my feelings, and I never had someone who understands me as deeply as you do, so I think maybe you don’t realize just how much I want this. Want you.”- Rhaegar said, cupping one of Lyanna’s hand with his own while looking at her eyes 

Lyanna took this in, surprised and rather stunned with his reaction. She hadn’t realized how far she’d already braced herself for disappointment, so to find that Rhaegar wasn’t backing out after all left him feeling almost dizzy. It also came to mind that his life was far scarier than that and his relationships, was as messy or even messier than hers. 

“ I already almost lost you once. I’m not going to make that mistake again. Won't get rid of me in the near and I hope long term future .”- Rhaegar 

“ I feel the same way. I have very strong feelings for you, but I think maybe my coldness will scare the most .”- Lyanna 

“ I don’t, I know that’s just how you are. But, punching your ex, on the face was a little bit hot-headed .”- Rhaegar teased her 

“ It was your influence, you're doing this to me.”- Lyanna 

\-----------------------

At night they slept in the same bed, but to Rhaegar’s mixed consternation and relief, they wouldn’t have sex, they knew there were lots of points they had to talk about and to figure out what the hell was what they had. A few days passed, and they already had figured out most of what they were. 

Jon was overjoyed at knowing that Rhaegar was going to stick around for some time. Jon was a calm kid, and he loved Rhaegar’s funny behavior and carefree attitude. And Rhaegar was making plans to see his children and maybe, take Jon to see them. 

Rhaegar was excited to take another step in their relationship, but secretly he was rather fond of the fact he could snuggle up to Lyanna in the warm bed with no other demands on her, and slept better than he had for years. No nightmare and no insomnia.

On the morning of his seventh day there, Rhaegar woke up feeling subtly different. He’d never really paid much mind to what the constant diet of alcohol topped off by pills, coke, and weed might be doing to his libido, but as all Lyanna would allow him was a single glass of wine with his dinner it had slowly but surely been working its way out of his system.

He’d woke up earlier that day, he usually woke at 10 am, on that day he had woke up at 8 feelings better than he ever did. A contrast to the first night he spent there being wake up by Jon, abruptly jumping on their bed at 6:30 am. 

As he got to the leaving room where Jon, was usually playing before breakfast, but the boy was nowhere to be found, Rhaegar looked out of the window to the front of the house but the boy wasn’t playing in the recently fallen snow, so he went to the kitchen as he normally did at the morning, the smell of something sweet hit him as he turned the corner that separated the kitchen from the living room. 

“ What is this smell ?”- Rhaegar asked 

He had gotten acquainted with the healthy eating that Lyanna liked to practice with Jon, at first Rhaegar thought it she is being overprotective, but he soon realized that the boy, had much more energy than his children ever had. 

So the sweet smell coming from the kitchen wasn’t a normal trait to that place. He also looked around and saw no sign of Jon being in the kitchen. 

“ Oh look who woke up earlier today, did you fall out the bed ?”- Lyanna asked as she turned from the stove 

“ No just woke up … Where’s Jon? He’s not outside .”- Rhaegar asked

“ Ohh, he’s not here he went with Ned to ice skate, so that also makes this my cheat day .”- Lyanna 

“ You have a cheat day ?”- Rhaegar asked surprised 

“ Yeah, I might be disciplined but I'm human too, I’m having pancakes want some?”- Lyanna 

“ Yeah .”- Rhaegar 

Lyanna went back to the oven, and Rhaegar snuck up behind her, wound his arms around Lyanna’s waist, and kissed her on the side of the neck.

“ What are you doing ?”- Lyanna asked 

“ Distracting you .”- Rhaegar 

“ If I’m distracted, I’ll end up burning this and we will have to eat good old apple slices .”- Lyanna

“You know a man could starve on your idea of a good old breakfast.”- Rhaegar teased her 

“I would know that?”- Lyanna teased him back 

Rhaegar kissed her again on the other side of her neck, next to the scarred side of the face. Lyanna laughed, wiping her hands and turning the oven off, and turning back. Rhaegar triumphantly pinned her up against the counter and kissed her properly.

“Is that my robe ?”- Lyanna looked back at Rhaegar 

When she actually looked at him, she saw that he was wearing her light blue robe, the sleeves were so small that they stopped before his elbows, the robe was so short that it barely reached his knees of the blonde, german man who was 6'3 feet tall.

Lyanna laughed as she hadn't laughed for quite some time leaving Rhaegar to blush in front of her, and trying to contain himself from getting turned on by her charm. 

“ You laughing at me … You think that is funny ?”- Rhaegar 

“ If it wasn’t that funny it would surely be quite sexy .”- Lyanna said 

“ Ohhh, so you don’t find me sexy on this ?”- Rhaegar asked pretending to be offended

“ I didn’t say that .”- Lyanna said looking back at his eyes 

“ If it makes anything different I think you look quite good in your get up .”- Rhaegar said 

Lyanna had a t-shirt bigger than her in and panties, he had gotten used to seeing her that way, but that image never failed to give him ideas of what he would do to Lya when they were finally there. 

“ I have the feeling that I’m never going to get this robe back .”- Lyanna 

“ It’s mine now. You might not want it back.”- Rhaegar told 

Rhaegar kissed her again, then looked at her inquiringly, Lyanna could see in his look that he was watching her differently, then and in the last few days. They had agreed to keep things going slow, and not putting complicated things like sex in the mix, but she was regretting that bitterly now. 

“Have you ever been fucked on a kitchen counter before?”- Rhaegar said with his deep voice 

“Ohh, someone’s horny this morning.”- Lyanna snorted

“ Tell me your not thinkings the same .”- Rhaegar said with such confidence Lyanna's legs almost seized to work 

She did have to say anything before Rhaegar bent, and sliding his hands under Lyanna’s buttocks picking her up boldly, ignoring her shout of alarmed laughter while he carried her upstairs, into the bedroom, where he dropped her on the bed and crawled over her.

“ Tell me what you like Lyanna, forget about what I want for a minute. Show me what you like.”- Rhaegar said kissing down her neck 

But suddenly Lyanna shifted she sat at the bed, making Rhaegar neal on her legs, he saw she had a straight face, he wondered what he had said wrong for her to shift so rapidly. Before he could get off her she cupped his face into her hands making him look deeply into her eyes. 

“ If we are going to do this, you’re going to promise me something ?”- Lyanna asked seriously, but with a more soft voice then she had previously while talking about matters of serious state

“ Anything .”- Rhaegar said eagerly 

“ If we are going to go this, your going to advocate for yourself as much as you do it for me if I don’t feel good about something I’ll promise to speak up. And you take care of yourself. Deal ?”- Lyanna proposed while locking on to his purple eyes 

“ Deal .”- Rhaegar said 

“ Good .”- Lyanna said 

“Do you think I would ever hurt you?”- Rhaegar asked 

“ No, I don’t think you would .”- Lyanna 

“ Hold onto that thought. Always.”- Rhaegar 

“ I’m afraid you would let me hurt you .”- Lyanna 

“ I’m not the easiest person to wound.”- Rhaegar 

“ Maybe, physically, but emotionally …”- Lyanna 

“ Lya, I trust you … I know you wouldn’t do it. Your more responsible than I am, and you’re selfless, you look over everybody, before yourself. That scares me to death .”- Rhaegar said kissing her scarred cheek briefly 

“ What can I say I protect those who I love .”- Lyanna said letting Rhaegar kiss her again putting her hands on the back of his neck 

“ You love me ?”- Rhaegar asked teasing her 

“ Do you have any doubt of that ?”- Lyanna asked teasing him back 

“ No… I love you two.”-Rhaegar said kissing Lyanna and laying her back at the mattress 

No one had ever asked him that, he thought he couldn't love her more, but to know that she cared for him she cared for herself, made him love her even more. 

\-----------------------

As they kissed again Rhaegar covered Lyanna’s body with his own, but as soon as he settled his weight on her, Lyanna involuntarily yelp.

“Lya, What’d I do?” - Rhaegar asked, freezing in place 

“Nothing. I’m fine. It’s just … still healing some places, you know?”- Lyanna looked embarrassed

“Oh, fuck.”- Rhaegar quickly rolled off her again

He was horrified and apologetic. He’d got used to Lyanna’s facial scars, but he’d completely forgotten that not all her injuries had been visible, there’d been broken ribs and as well.

“Lya, how much fucking pain have you been in that you haven’t told anyone about?”- Rhaegar asked 

“A little. A lot. It varies. It’s mostly better now. It’s been months.” - Lyanna shrugged 

“And by mostly you mean...?” - Rhaegar 

“I mean, come back here and kiss me. You can’t fix the pain, but you can make me forget about it.”- Lyanna

“ What do you mean Lya ?”- Rhaegar asked sitting in front of her 

“ I mean that when I’m with you, I can forget about the pain. Only time will fix it but, I can still forget about it for a brisk moment I can make myself focus on other things .”- Lyanna

Rhaegar wriggled closer again and took Lyanna gingerly into his arms. They took each other close of gently, both of them were naked, as gentle as he had taken all of the pisses of close she was using off of her pale skinned body. 

She caught her off-guard with how gentle he was with her. But maybe that’s not the word she rather would use, because he doesn't treat her like she was made of glass. And she was glad about that because nothing would be more ridiculous.

But at the same time, he didn’t let her rush him. Instead, he venerated her, as if her entire body was hallowed ground to which must be paid tribute. He set a methodical pace. He gently laid her back on the bed and her breath catches. The slow brush of his fingers up her torso, with the hot, sensuous drag of his tongue over her collarbone. In the gentle, teasing bite of his teeth at her ear and at the base of her neck. As he paid it all with feather-light touches to her breasts and down her abdomen to her waist. 

“ I don't want to hurt you Lya if you want me to stop …”- Rhaegar said he kissed down her chest 

“ God, I’m not made in china. ” Lyanna protested, after a few minutes of overly careful movement made by Rhaegar 

“No, you’re made of flesh, blood, and bone which is far more fragile. God, listen to me. I’ll be forbidding you to leave the house next. Before you get better.”- Rhaegar retorted, then laughed at himself 

“You’ll just have to persuade me to stay in bed. However, will you manage that?”- Lyanna murmured teasingly 

“ I think I can convince you .”- Rhaegar said 

He moves back up her body and kisses her, deep and slow and sweet, while he wrapped a firm hand around the column of her neck and fists the other in her hair. Rhaegar traced the entire length of her body, starting at her feet and working his way up. And when he has finished gently tracing the lines of her face. But this time he used his tongue, starting with the graceful line of her neck and not leaving an inch of her skin untasted.

“What are you doing?” - The tremble in Lyanna’s voice took the reprimand out of her tone, making her sound more needy and impatient than ever

“Just getting the lay of the land.”- Rhaegar said 

Just when she's about to ask him what he was doing, he moves down her body and places slow, open-mouthed kisses on the inside of her thighs. She tried and failed quite miserably to not gasp. The stubble of his cheeks on the soft skin made her want to write. And when he moved in, lightly licking her clit, she arches off the bed.

“ Fuck.”- Lynna gasped 

He pauses and moves to kiss the inside of her thigh again before answering her.

“ I thought you didn’t like bad words .”- Rhaegar teased her 

“ You know what Rhaegar .”-Lyanna 

Before Lyanna could clap at him was on her, tasting her, savoring her, and unraveling her. He was slow but steady as if he was setting a fire low in her belly that slowly spreads throughout her body. And, honestly, she was in awe. He's indirect, initially, not too light after he became relentless by the end without ever being overstimulating. 

She catches him chuckling and realizes that she was telling him how she could read her mind. His chuckle was low, delicious and rough, into the skin of her abdomen. He moved back up the bed until he was straddling her thighs, while his hands trace the curve of her waist, he stared at her hips and ending at her rib cage.

“ You’re the most beautiful woman, I had the pleasure to have anything with do you know that ?”- Rhaegar said as he traced her curves 

“ I’m sure, you’ll find far greater beauties on your curriculum .”- Lyanna 

“ Yeah, but beauty is not just made of look, your intelligence, your genuine care for those you love, it moves me like no other thing .”- Rhaegar

“ That’s a way to see it .”- Lyanna

“ Are you sure you want this ?”- He asked quite seriously 

“ You’ve already gone down on me, I think is too far to come back .”- Lyanna

“ No is not, we can come back anytime, if necessary I’ll stop at any given time .”- Rhaegar

“ I’m sure .”- Lyanna

“ Good .”- Rhaegar went back up to kiss her deeply

She blows out a shuddering breath with the glide of his slow, strong hands up her thighs as he kneels between her legs, worshipful hands holding her tenderly, lifting and bracing her hips as he brings their bodies together. And the way he adores her takes her breath away as much as her climax does.

Lyanna’s already pretty damn warmed up, thanks to his other efforts, but he puts her on his lap, and lets her decide how he is entering her, that makes her feel powerful, but loved and wanted. He lets her take her time, but soon enough he is totally in her. Both of them groan, moan and kiss each other. 

Rhaegar looked at Lyanna, as she did the same, while he pushed his hips up, and she pushed herself down, he had few strains of his silver-white hair, falling on to his face, and she had her dark brown, almost black hair unruly flowing as they fucked themself thought orgasms after orgasms. 

\-----------------------

After they had no more energy go one they both laid on the bed, at first looking at the ceiling and thinking in what they had just done, but after they looked at each other, ad started talking, Rhaegar told Lyanna about his father, and how they had fought years earlier, and about his children, and how he wished he saw them more. 

“ Sometimes I’m afraid you know .”- Lyanna said utterly out of the blue 

“ Afraid of what ?”- Rhaegar asked 

“ Being alone, for a great period of time, all people that I loved and gave my heart to, went away, and never came back .”- Lyanna 

“ That won’t happen anymore.”- Rhaegar 

“ How do you know ?”- Lyanna

“ Because without you, my life is a living hell, when I’m with you, I feel complete, and I never want to not feel like that again .”- Rhaegar

“So we feel the same .”- Lyanna said 

“ Yeah. I promise I will never leave you .”- Rhaegar promised, looking into her grey eyes 

“ Don’t say that .”- Lyanna 

“ Why not .”- Rhaegar 

“ Don't do promises you don’t know you can keep.”- Lyanna 

“ Ohh, but I know I can keep this one, I’ll be by you in the good and bad moments, in health and in disease, until a car crash or some illness takes you from me or takes me from you.”- Rhaegar 

“ Seems a lot like wedding vows .”- Lyanna 

“ Well not yet but someday .”- Rhaegar

He did come back to his apartment at the end of January to get his things and say goodbye to Berlin, a new season was going to start in no time and, he had something more than racing to live for. And those are the memories he had of her. There were others, as she winning the F1, 3 more times becoming the most dominant winner. 

They having their child called Lyarra in honor, of her late mother. But at her death bed when she was 80 and he was 85 he preferred to remember how it started, in somewhat it gave him a sense that the end of everything hasn't come yet, but in that at dawn things changed. The four children that Rhaegar and Lyanna considered being their own, woke up the next day to discover that death had taken their parents together in their sleep. They knew that she would not take them while awake, as the two had already fought several battles against death and had won them all.

They died serenely, unlike how they had imagined being, with fire, splinters in an adrenaline rush. People said Rhaegar was still so funny and in a good mood until his last minutes, and Lyanna said she was so undiplomatic when on the day she stepped on an F1 track. They were the best team, they were them, and the end for them was just an end to something much bigger, for their children the death of their parents, but for history the end in the narrative of _**legends**_. 


End file.
